marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Bishop
Lucas Bishop (usually just referred to as Bishop) is a mutant from the future, with the ability to absorb energy. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2023, Bishop was alerted to an oncoming attack by Sentinels on his mutant group's hideout, and quickly absorbed energy from Sunspot, transferring it from himself to his rifle. Bishop then travelled through objects with Kitty Pryde, reaching a bunker in which Kitty sent his mind back in time a few days, where he warned the past versions of the mutants of the impending attack, preventing it from happening. Meeting up with the rest of the X-Men in a monastery in China, Bishop was present for the briefing on the plan to send Wolverine back in time to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, the event which would ultimately result in the the horrible future they were currently living in. Bishop, alongside the other X-Men guarded Wolverine while he time traveled, until they were confronted by a fleet of Sentinels. Using Storm's lightning to fuel his rifle, Bishop gunned down a few Sentinels in an effort to slow them, but the robots still managed to reach the monastery. Bishop was eventually pinned down by Sentinels who continuously blasted him with their energy beams, which he absorbed but as he was unable to release the mounting energy. He died within seconds as his body was teared apart by the energy build up. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Absorption:' Bishop's mutation allows his body to absorb various kinds of energy, and then discharge it as red kinetic blasts, which he normally channels through a large rifle connected to his right arm. Weaknesses *'Energy Overload:' There is a limit to the amount of energy Bishop can absorb, and if he absorbs too much without releasing it his body will explode from the excess energy. Relationships *Blink - Free Mutant member. *Warpath - Free Mutant member. *Sunspot - Free Mutant member. *Wolverine - Ally. *Storm - Ally. *Professor X - Ally. *Kitty Pryde - Ally. *Iceman - Ally. *Magneto - Ally. *Sentinels - Enemies and killers. Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Bishop plays a small part in the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization by Chris Claremont. *In the comics, Bishop plays no role in the Days of Future Past storyline, and is not even from the same alternate future where the Sentinels rule North America. *Bishop's inclusion in the film could have been inspired from his appearance in the 1990's X-Men animated TV series, where he is the one who goes back in time to prevent the Days of Future Past timeline from occurring. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' lucasb.jpg|Bishop. 10402703 794429707254154 5789434243230293330 n.jpg 10422420 794429963920795 3432230941449508569 n.jpg 10320377 794429833920808 2867915121039061705 n.jpg 10363769 794429573920834 7502220349954996089 n.jpg 10401411 794429760587482 7779907541090916941 n.jpg 10387602 794429537254171 4433691732027431253 n.jpg 10302104 794429650587493 8722461541971003727 n.jpg Bishop of energy.jpg|Bishop absorbing energy from Sunspot. Lucas Bishop.jpg|Promotional Image. empirebishop.jpg|Bishop on the cover of Empire. yHan2oV.jpg|Concept art for Bishop in X-Men: Days of Future Past. W9gfmTQ.jpg|Concept art for Bishop in X-Men: Days of Future Past. MaEjFn6.jpg|Concept art for Bishop in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Tumblr ndmb5kdJeD1tx1xwgo10 1280.jpg See Also *Bishop (Earth-1191)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased